


Expensive Alliance

by BastedDuck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastedDuck/pseuds/BastedDuck
Summary: Rhaegar decides to marry off his son, Jon Snow, the crown prince of the seven kingdoms after his wife Lyanna dies.





	1. Chapter 1

Those fucking bells, he would kill the person who was ringing those fucking bells, if it was the last thing he did. The ominous and dull sounding hunks of metal that laid in the tower of the great sept of Baelor kept ringing every few minutes, slowly starting to drive him crazy.   
Prince Jon Targaryen stood over the limp body of his mother. Queen Lyanna Stark had died earlier that day, giving birth to Jon’s baby brother. All for nothing. The small child was already buried, born still and lifeless. 

The stones were laid over Lyanna’s eyes by the Sceptas, as the high Scepton said a prayer and blessed the body. Jon was calm, with only a few tears at the edge of his eyes, however his father next to him was distraught. He had lost another son and his wife at the same time. King Rhaegar, sobbed quietly. The aging Targaryen was puffy around the eyes and was clearly sleep deprived. 

The fucking bells rang again.

Jon’s mother had been the only one he could talk to openly and freely without the feeling that he was being judged. He had lost that now. He felt numb, there were no sensations in his body, he wanted to collapse.

Jon and his father left the sept together. The men of the kingsguard falling in behind them. Jon felt the hand of Ser Arthur Dayne on his shoulder guiding him toward the carriage that his father was approaching. He shook of the hand of the Sword of the morning.

He decided to forgo the carriage ride and walk through the streets of kings landing, back to the red keep that sat upon Aegon’s hill. Arthur looked toward the king, asking silently if he should let Jon go. Rhaegar nodded and Arthur followed after the young heir. The rest of the kingsguard followed the king, Ser Barristan smiled sympathetically as he passed Jon. Jaime Lannister did the same.

Jon decided to take the long route to the red keep. Many people had gathered outside the great structure to mourn the loss of their beloved queen. The woman was known throughout the seven kingdoms for her kindness and gentleness, regardless of class. Lyanna would walk through the streets regularly. She would talk to her subjects and hear their gripes and struggles and would actually try to help them. 

Many people in the crowd had tears in their eyes and some were prostrating themselves and mutering prayers to the seven. Jon made sure that Lyanna would be buried in the godswood with her gods, the nameless gods of the North. Her home. Lyanna was never religious but would often be found by the heart tree, simply because “she liked the connection to the north.”

Arthur gave Jon some space and trailed about two meters behind him. It was a long way back to the red keep. Jon passed by many landmarks in kings landing such as the ruined dragon pit and he walked up the street of steel. He finally approached Maegor’s Holdfast where the drawbridge was lowered. He kept on being given sympathetic looks from the guards. News spreads fast in kings landing, with news of Lyanna’s death being released after only an hour of Jon finding out himself. 

That morning his father woke him up personally, that was when he knew something was up. His father had not done that since his sixth nameday.   
When he approached the great hall he saw his father on the iron throne, in front of the court, where the lords and ladies of court were assembled. Many were offering their condolences, he suspected he would get a lot of that over the coming weeks, as raven came and went. The closest kingdoms will have received the news already, the first letters to come in would be from the Baratheons and the Tyrells. Sadly the last to hear of her death would be his uncle and cousins in Winterfell. Even further north would be his uncle Benjen of the nightswatch who wouldn’t even know for a few weeks.

Jon walked around the halls for what seemed like hours, he passed the shared chambers of his mother and father and the tower of the hand. Tyrion Lannister was an odd choice for a hand however he had been sent to replace Tywin who had to take a break to recover from flu for a month. However, when Tywin returned, Rhaegar had valued Tyrion’s advice so much, he granted him the position permanently.

Tywin was thankful to return to Casterly Rock, and sadly, thankful to get rid of his son, who he saw as disappointing. He finally returned to his chambers. He nodded to the guards outside of the door and entered. 

Daenerys sat on the stool facing his desk, her dress flowing from the wind that blew over across the narrow sea. As she heard Jon enter she stood up and turned and faced him. She saw a tear fall from his eye. She had never seen her lover cry before and she was suddenly overcome with sadness and rushed to him with open arms.   
Jon accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around the small silver haired beauty. He and Daenerys had been with each other for a few years, since his sixteenth nameday, where she had gifted him herself that night. They had been almost inseparable since. While they were Aunt and Nephew, that was seen as more than acceptable to Targaryens who had been wedding brother to sister for generations. He loved her, now more than anything.  
She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.  
“I’m so sorry about Lyanna, I will miss her truly.”

She always knew what to say.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He slowly opened his eyes, he looked directly up to the roof where the mural was painted. The mural that his mother painted. He quickly got the thought out of his head.   
He felt a shift against his body and only then realised that Daenerys was still next to him, her naked frame brushed against him and brought a feeling of warmth to him. She slowly rose and looked around, she then placed her head on his shoulder again.  
“Lets go back to sleep, its still early.” She murmured into his shoulder. He contemplated it for a while, but decided against it.  
“I’m training with Arthur this morning.” She smiled softly and rolled back over, the sheets did not go with her however and gave Jon a great view of her arse and legs.   
Huh, not the worst way to start the morning He thought to himself.

It was a hot day in kings landing. The summer was usually the hottest when it was nearing its end. His mother always loved winter in kings landing, she said it was the closest to Winterfell in the summer. Jon had been to the north before, only in summer, but he was tempted to return. He felt a strange desire to connect with the country now that his mother was gone. 

The heat encouraged him to dress in a thin cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up as far as they went. Jon never fought in plate armour. He found it too slow and heavy, he preferred being quick. Arthur however wore his golden armour, which made him slower than the young price however Arthur’s skill with a blade well made up for the speed loss.   
The sparring started as it usually did, with Jon charging the stout man, Arthur’s Valeryian steel sword, easily blocked the high blow that Jon went for and he then sidestepped the young prince and barged him to the ground. The prince quickly rolled to avoid the heavy swoop of Arthur’s steel. Jon fought with a bastard sword he called Harbinger. He swung his sword at Arthur’s shins and managed to get a good hit in, however it was fairly useless against the greaves that the man wore. This encouraged the prince to jump to his feet, parrying a blow that was aimed for his head. Jon fought with no helmet and he saw this as an advantage due to the increased vision, however it meant that he always wanted to keep his opponent in front of him, a blow to the back of the head would not be good. 

Arthur knew this and led Jon into a scrimmage and then feigned to the right, this allowed the Sword of the morning to kick the prince in the back of the knee and knocked him down to the ground, he pushed the blade against the back of Jon’s neck.   
“Yeild?” The kingsguard said questioningly.  
“Yeah, Yeah I yield.” He responded. Jon rolled over and Arthur helped him to his feet, Jon thanked him.   
“You did well Jon, I suspect you could beat me soon.” Jon smiled at the feedback. He quickly noticed his father out of the corner of his eye. Arthur quickly bowed, Jon stayed standing. He never bowed to his father, it was too formal. 

“Rise, Arthur.” Rhaegar said quietly. The dornishman rose quickly, he joined the rest of the kingsguard behind his father and stood quietly.   
“Jon, I need to talk to you, follow me.” The prince nodded his head and followed his father toward the tower of the hand, His father stopped in front of the small council chamber. The guards promptly opened the door and he saw all the members of the council stand up as the king walked in.   
“Please sit, You too Jon.” The king made his way to the middle of the table and urged Jon to sit across from him. The rest of the members sat down quickly. He listened to the certain matters that were brought up. Tyrion was talking about the pirate situation in Dorne when Jon tuned out. His thoughts once again roamed to his late mother.   
“Jon… Jon.. JON!” His father caught his attention.   
“Finally, now that we have your attention, to discuss the matter of why I brought you here today.” The king said.   
This better be good, I want to go for a walk. Jon thought to himself.   
“We believe that in these dire times, it is time for you to take a wife.” Jon jumped, suddenly listening intently. He didn’t want a wife, he was still young, maybe in the future, yes, in the future when he was older.  
“I don’t need a wife.” Jon blurted out. “I don’t want a wife yet.”  
Rhaegar looked annoyed. “Jon we have to secure the future of our rule. We have seen how unexpectedly people can be taken from us. You must at least be betrothed now.” Jon figured there was no way to win the fight. It was true, his father was ageing, approaching his forty fifth nameday, his mother had only seen forty three.   
“You can choose…..” Jon instantly butted in, He knew who to choose.  
“I choose Daenerys!” He said immediately. His father sighed. Something was up, he knew he shouldn’t have thought it would be that easy.   
“You did not let me finish.. You can choose from a select group that we have deemed beneficial to the seven kingdoms.” Shit, Jon thought, shit shit shit. He loved Dany, and now he would have to leave her for some girl he has never met before on the other side of the continent.  
His father spent the next hour going through names. There were many thrown up by the council. Arianne Martel was suggested by the master of ships: Stannis Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell was suggested by her own father, the master of coin. Other suggestions included Sansa Stark, his cousin. Roslin Frey of the twins. Yara Greyjoy of the Iron islands, a girl named Helen Hagen of Lorath, Myrcella Baratheon, Jeyne Drummond of Braavos, Jon tuned out for most of it. A few things would catch his attention. Mina Tao: a name few of the elite of Westeros have heard. She was the second daughter of the emperor of Yi Ti in the far east. Jon understood that Yi Ti was the richest city in the world however he failed to see how they could help secure the crown in any other way than gold. Finally his father finished.   
“You can visit as many or as few of them as you like. But when you come back, you shall be wed to one of them, I understand you want to be with Daenerys, however you can see why that would not be beneficial to the realm!” Jon simply nodded and left.   
He didn’t know how he was to tell Daenerys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, im not gonna give excuses, anyway enjoy.

** Jon POV **

Jon sat in his chambers at his desk, Daenerys had not taken the news well, he had entered her room and had come out five minutes with a small hand shaped red patch on his cheek. Arthur had inquired about it but didn’t need to be told to deduce what happened. His heart ached as he heard her sobs as he walked out of her chambers. He tried to explain that it wasn’t his decision.

“So you are leaving me for a year to go and fuck the Tyrell and Martell whores?” She had shouted angrily at him. 

“It’s not like that Dany!” He responded trying to stay calm.

“What is it like Jon? You said you would marry me, what happened to me being the only one for you.” She had almost screamed. Jon had looked at his feet.

“I don’t have a choice.” He responded solemnly. 

She wasn’t hearing any of it so he simply left her room and went back to his chambers just down the hall. He was commanded to start packing instantly. He had help from servants who would place clothes and personal items such as the little dragon and wolf that his mother had carved when he was a babe. He had to pack for multiple climates. One trunk had cloaks and wool for his journey to the north. Another had normal clothes made of cotton and the last had very sheer fabrics for his expedition to Dorne. He was leaving in two weeks-time and was headed south first to the water gardens to meet the mysterious Dornish princess Arianne Martell. Then to the reach to meet the “Rose of Highgarden” Margaery Tyrell, then to the Stormlands for Myrcella Baratheon. Then onward to the Riverlands for Roslin Frey. Finally he would head to the North, to Winterfell for his cousin Sansa.

The thought of the year long expedition made him tired. His father insisted that there would be no breaks in between where he would return to kings landing. He didn’t want to go however one does not refuse the king. 

Jon spent time speculating who would he would choose as his intended. The one that would forge the strongest alliance would be Margaery, the size of the dowry that her father had offered was a good indicator of the wealth of the reach.

Arianne Martell would almost defiantly try to secure a Martell queen using the power of her sex. Jon had heard the rumours and made a mental note to not give into any advances that the princess made. 

Jon had almost grown up with the Starks, he spent two months in the North most every year and Sansa had been a large part of his childhood. They never had the connection that Jon had with Robb or Arya but they still held a connection much stronger than the ones than the ones he had with the other ladies.

The only other encounter he had had was a dance with Margaery when he was about nine and he had tripped over her feet while she tried to move gracefully around the dance floor, well as gracefully as you could when you had a jittery nine-year-old who was bored out of his mind and not interested in dancing. Margaery was the closest in age being nineteen only a year older, Sansa had just turned fifteen and Arianne was twenty-five.

Regardless of his awful dancing Margaery has still seemed charmed and had given him a kiss on his cheek when they finished dancing which left Jon blushing which his mother had cooed over.

He did not care who he married, he only wanted one woman.

\-------------------------------

** Daenerys POV **

She had been so angry, so sad when he came to her and told her that he would be marrying another woman. She had cried for what seemed like days. She had not talked to him in over a week and he was due to leave in two days’ time. She had spent the first days being angry at Jon for just going along with it without putting up a fight. She expected him to fight for her, as he had done in the past, when Rhaegar found out about their relationship and tried to split them, he had argued with his father and came out victorious and when he had fought through the other contestants at his name day tourney to crown her the queen of Love and Beauty. 

She spent the next few days being angry at her brother for making him marry some whore but eventually that had subsided. She then spent the rest of the time being angry at herself, what did she do wrong? Did she drive him away somehow? She also spent time reminiscing over the times they had together. Their first night together when he had taken her maidenhead and how it had hurt for the first few seconds but then subsided to pleasure. She remembered the first time he had snuck into her chambers and the first time they spent the whole night together, she remembered the baths that they would take on his balcony. She even remembered the times that they had been walked in upon, while embarrassing they were still good memories. 

She descended into sadness.

\----------------------------------

On the day he was to leave she slowly walked toward his chambers, they were not far away from hers. 

She walked in without knocking and had caught him putting on his black leather riding boots. She walked over to the bench at the end of his bed where he was sitting and sat next to him. 

He forgot about putting his riding boots on and focused solely on her. 

“I understand that you are mad at me, I’m sorry Dany…” He had been interrupted by her lips on his. She leaned over and eventually just sat in his lap and continued kissing him. He laid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

After two minutes he pulled away from her. She smiled softly at him. 

“I suppose when I next see you, you will be riding next to your future wife.” She said, her smile falling from her lips.

“I suppose so.” He spoke, looking into her eyes.

Daenerys leaned down and kissed his neck for a minute, leaving a deep red mark when her lips were. Jon smiled at their tradition, every time one of them left the capital, they would leave their mark on one another. A sweet tradition made up by children, but they weren’t children anymore, however Jon returned the kiss, it never actually stayed and faded after a few days but it was more symbolic than anything else. 

He gave Daenerys a peck on the lips and laced up his boots. A knock on the door was heard. 

“Its time to go your grace.” Came the Dornish voice that belonged to Arthur. 

Jon stood and looked down at Dany. She looked up at him. He pulled her up on her feet and hugged her close. She pressed her lips to his once again and grabbed the back of his head, running her hands through his black curls. It was her who pulled away this time and she felt a tear run down her face. He smiled sympathetically.

“Goodbye Dany.” He said in his rough voice.

That would probably be the last passionate kiss she would receive from him she thought, and that only served as encouragement for more tears.

\------------------------------

** Jon POV **

He shut his door behind him, he hated to see Dany cry but as the Bravosi put so eloquently _Valar Doharis_. This was his duty, Arthur looked to him.

“Ready?” 

Jon simply nodded, and they were on their way. A large party of riders was waiting outside the keep, with an even larger party waiting outside the King’s Gate. Jon’s attending knights would all ride next to him. Two of the seven kingsguard would ride with him, Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime. He walked alongside the parapets and down the stairs to the main courtyard where his family were waiting to send him off. 

King Rhaegar stood tall and handsome in the middle of the yard with his brother Viserys next to him, the remaining kingsguard stood beside them. Jon strolled up toward the end of the line giving hugs to those he would be leaving behind. Oswell Whent, Barriston, Gerolt Hightower and Loras all were embraced by Jon. He would see Loras sooner than the rest, he was meeting him on the Roseroad on the journey to Highgarden. 

He finally came to his family. He gave Viserys a brotherly hug and conversed for a few seconds before moving onto his father. Rhaegar was dressed in a red doublet with the three headed dragon on his chest. On his head lay the crown of Aegon III, a slender gold band, worn by Aegon V as well, Jon remembered sitting on his lap as a child as he told him the story of how Aegon V had died the day that Rhaegar was born and then sung the song that he wrote; _Jenny of Oldstones._ Jon had loved the song and thought it very appropriate for this moment. 

_And she never wanted to leave…_

Jon embraced his father and held him tight. Rhaegar pulled back and held his son at arm’s length. 

“You are a man now, my son.” He smiled widely at his only child. Jon smiled back at his father and embraced him again.

“When you come back you will be betrothed, just as your mother would have wanted, we talked about this just before she died.” The king spoke. 

Jon felt some semblance of comfort in that notion. He turned away from his father and walked toward his warhorse. A great black beast with rippling muscles designed to carry a fully armoured soldier, just Jon must have been a light load for the horse which he had named Thistle. 

They set off in good haste, two hundred of them down toward Dorne. They were waved off by the citizens of Kings landing as they rode through the king’s gate, flying the sigils of Targaryen. They would return to the capital most likely with a banner depicting a spear impaling a sun, a golden rose or a direwolf. Also on the off chance, a stag or two towers across a river. 

He heard a mother speak to her child as he rode by. 

“That’s the prince, he’s coming back with the future queen!” The child seemed excited and waved, Jon looked and smiled at the child and his mother who got very excited and cheered loudly. 

Jon rode next to Arthur and Jaime, who got bored easily and quickly recommended that the party start to sing a song. 

“Arthur, do you know any Dornish songs, that seems appropriate for our Journey!” The Lannister Lion exclaimed at his kingsguard brother. 

“None that you would know.” This caused Jon to snort. Jaime looked disheartened and opened his mouth to take a swig of wine from a pigskin attached to his stallion. 

“This is going to be an incredibly boring ride if we have to listen to Arthur’s war stories multiple times over.” He began to open his mouth again but was interrupted by Jon who started into a song.

“ _The Dornishman’s wife was as fair as the sun!”_ Jon bellowed.

“ _And her kisses were warmer than spring!”_ Joined in the rest of the riding company.

The company sung louder on the final verse.

“ _But what does it matter, for all men must die, and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"_  

The company cheered at the end and Jon’s face curved into a smile. The ride was expected to take a good three weeks, relatively quick. Jon was used to having to wait for clunky slow wheel houses that were always breaking axels and he found the quick speed a relief. The company set off down the road toward the marches of Dorne and toward a princess. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Arianne POV **

Servants were bustling around the water gardens. It was chaotic, her father was barking orders to the workers setting up the hall for the feast that would take place that night. He sat in his wheelchair at the edge of the hall looking down on the preparations like a hawk. He was not happy with the visit but desperately wanted Arianne to be queen and she had never seen the old man dedicate so much of his time to one thing specifically. She had never gotten along with her father, at least not since her mother returned to Norvos but today he seemed less disconnected. Usually he just sat on his balcony overlooking the water gardens only occasionally conversing with Areo who stood guard constantly. Her uncle had always complained about how Areo’s skills were being wasted and Oberyn had used the phrase “Glorified doorman.”

Thinking about her uncle made her walk away from the doors of the hall where she was observing. Her uncle had always been more fun than her father. He had spent a lot of time roaming the free cities, even working as a sell-sword for a while, Arianne loved listening to his stories when she was younger, she would gather around with her cousins and brothers and would spend hours asking questions and listening intently as he spoke.

She walked through the halls down to one of the doors that led out into the courtyard. She crossed the yard passing by some children bathing in the pools who smiled and waved to her, she waved back and continued across the plaza to building that housed her cousins. Obara and Nymeria were lounging on some couches on the balcony between their two rooms. Obara was lowering some grapes into her mouth while Nymeria chatted to her while fiddling with her dress. Arianne approached them and pushed Nymeria’s feet of the end of the couch, she then proceeded to sit down after getting a dirty look from her cousin.

“Where is Tyene?” Arianne ask suspiciously.

“She found a boy to tease.” Nymeria gestured to Tyene’s room where faint sounds were coming from, mostly boyish groans. Arianne shook her head and laughed.

“How long ago was that?” Arianne enquired looking toward Nymeria. Before she had a chance to respond, she heard a loud groan coming from the room, he clearly just finished.

“About fifteen minutes ago.” Said Nym, completely uninterested in what was happening behind her half-sister’s bedroom door. Seconds later a boy emerged from the room, buttoning up his top and looking around frantically. When he saw Arianne, he let out a little squeal and nodded toward her, running away quickly, tripping over his breeches that got caught under his feet sending him to the ground, he quickly scurried back up. All the while the three girls were laughing watching the poor boy run away.

Tyene emerged about a minute later, looking as if she had not just been rolling around with a boy two minutes earlier. Her hair still straight and her dress immaculate. She noticed her cousin and walked over and sat down next to Obara.

“He was cute!” Giggled Arianne, smiling to her cousin. Tyene smiled softly and nodded.

“What were you doing in there, he looked completely confused when he came out?” asked Obara.

“I was educating him, he wasn’t the worst I have had. I do love a good virgin.” Tyene spoke. Obara scoffed and returned to her grapes. Nymeria also looked unapprovingly at her sister.

“I personally don’t like ‘cute’ I prefer a real man, an experienced man, a strong man.” Nymeria announced to the group. Arianne scowled at her cousin, just having criticized her choice in men. Obara scoffed yet again and laughed at her sisters.

“Obara what do you prefer…. Women?” Tyene asked, this scored her a mean look from Obara who didn’t try and refute the statement, it was well known that Obara much preferred women over men, many attributed it to her rugged and masculine looks but Arianne knew it was entirely down to her personality, Obara liked having control over every situation she was in. Women usually served that better for the sand snake.

“What do you think the prince will be, cute or manly?” asked Nymeria. Arianne pondered the notion for a few seconds but did not know in the end. She hoped a bit of both but would know that afternoon.

“Ellaria says he is very handsome!” Tyene said to her sister. Ellaria had been to the capital multiple times with Oberyn where she had seen the prince, even talked to him over lunch. “She says he is charming as well.” Tyene finished.

“Handsome, Charming, powerful, now Arianne you need to find out if he is good in bed.” Nymeria listed off. Arianne blushed slightly and knew she was right. The prince was seven years her younger and if she new anything about 18-year olds it was that they followed their cocks more than their brains.

“Better be quick, I might want to sample the prince before you Arianne.” Teased Nymeria. Arianne scoffed at the notion but could tell that Nymeria was completely serious. Dorne was more accepting of sexual encounters than the rest of the seven kingdoms and Nymeria was the kind of woman to try her luck at scoring the crown prince.

“I heard he prefers maids!” Butted in Obara, re-joining the conversation. The girls giggled but Tyene came to Arianne’s defense.

“She could technically be called a ‘Maid’, at least where it counts.” It was true, Arianne had taken men, in her mouth and hands but never where it mattered, her father had insisted, uncommon for the Dornish, however she always knew she was most likely to be married off to a lord from the other kingdoms , she didn’t want to, she wanted to stay and rule Dorne like she was supposed to, but as her father had argued, being the queen of the seven kingdoms was a better position than a warden position.

The position did appeal to Arianne. The idea of her children ruling the seven kingdoms brought a smile to her face, and maybe she might learn to love this Jon Targaryen.

\--------------------------

** Jon POV **

Jon was glad to be rid of the hardest part of the journey, the trek through the Dornish Marches had been hard on everyone was generally a tedious journey. They had stayed a few nights at Starfall with the Daynes who were very welcoming. Arthur was happy to see his family again and introduce them to Jon. The lady Ashara had lived up to the stories that people told about her, she was one of the most beautiful women that Jon had met in his short life, She had talked to him about his uncle, Ned, and how they once had a sweet summer romance before he went to marry Catelyn. Ashara had commented on how much he looked like his uncle. They had only stayed for two days so the horses could rest sufficiently.

Jon was sad to leave the small keep, it felt very homely, unlike Maegor’s holdfast which was massive and bright and cold, with stone everywhere. The only comparison that Jon could draw was to Winterfell, it felt comfortable and seemed like a place that Jon would want to stay a long time.

They had spent the remaining nights of the journey staying at various castles along the route. The Ullers of Hellholt, who had a history with the Targaryens, not necessarily a good one. He had also stayed at Salt Shore with house Gargalen and then on to Lemonwood with the Dalts. They had then stayed in Sunspear for a day before making the final leg of the journey to the water gardens, they would arrive around mid-afternoon, allowing time for them to prepare before a feast was held in their honour.

The heat was blistering, Jon felt extremely uncomfortable but was reassured by Arthur that the water gardens had mountain stream fed pools that were cool, Jon got so hot during the ride that Arthur had to remind him to put his tunic back on before they came close to the water gardens, Jaime Lannister put on a thick Dornish accent and impersonated a Dornish scout.

“My Prince it appears that the crown Prince’s company is near, but the crown prince appears to be naked!” This drew a laugh from those around him, Jon smiled and buttoned up his tunic while still riding Thistle. Arthur did not look amused at the accent and turned to Jaime.

“If you do that in front of Doran, he’ll have your head!” Arthur scolded his fellow kingsguard member. Jaime dismissed the statement by waving his hand, shrugging of the sword of the morning. The ride was tedious but at least the company was good, and he had an enjoyable time, especially when camping on route. Arthur loosened up a bit during the ride and joined in on the occasional song.

As Jon turned around a mound of grass and sand he saw in the distance a man in the characteristic gold of the Martell troops on top of a mountain about a mile out, the man spotted the company and quickly saddled his horse and rushed off over the crest of the mountain and toward what Jon presumed to be the Water Gardens.

A few minutes later Jon heard the sound of a horn coming from a way off. This was when they had rounded the mountain that Jon had seen the scout on. The gates of the Water Gardens were huge and were carved with images of fruits and waves and of people making love. “Very Martell” was the phrase that Jaime had used.

“All they do here is feast and fuck!” Jaime exclaimed, “sounds like just your kind of place!” The kingsguard jested to Jon. He remembered his mental note, don’t get seduced by Arianne. DON’T get seduced by Arianne. She would only use it as leverage. Jon started to make his way from the middle of the company to the front, Arthur and Jaime moved up with him to the head of the large group. He saw the gates open ahead of them, awaiting their entrance. Jon felt slightly nervous. He had never done a state visit on his own, he always had his father there to introduce him.

The procession finally moved through the gates to reveal a large group of people awaiting their arrival. Jon brought his horse to a stop and looked over the group. There was a grey-haired man in a chair _Doran_ , Jon thought, he knew the face next to him, Oberyn Martell, who he had met before at kings landing, they had gotten along. Next to him Jon recognised Ellaria Sand, Oberyn’s Paramour. On the other side of Doran was a beautiful girl, with long dark hair and a flowing dress on, she had a golden band holding the hair out of her face and ringlets around her wrists and multiple rings on. _Arianne Martell,_ one of his prospects. Next to her were two men, taller than her but younger, _Trystane and Quentyn._ Next to them were, Jon had to take a minute to count, 8 girls, ranging from very young to about Arianne’s age. _The infamous Sand Snakes_ Jon guessed. Oberyn’s daughters definitely looked as though they were great warriors. One of them was staring at him cautiously, the other seductively and the third one along looked interested.

Jon dismounted and headed toward the party, who started to bow, apart from Doran, obviously. Jon approached Doran and spoke;

“Rise.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i got any details wrong, I don't know much about Dorne or its houses. Hope you enjoyed.  
> More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

** Arianne POV **

When the prince rode through the gates of the water gardens Arianne had to hide her surprise. She had not expected him to look the way he did. First off was his hair, it wasn’t silver, Arianne had only met silver haired Targaryens. At first, she thought he was a knight sent ahead to scout the water gardens, but the gesture her father had made to her with his eyes had been unmistakeable. She expected the prince to be lanky and pretty like the king, however this man was around six foot and was covered in muscles. He wore a simple black tunic with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and simple riding breeches. The only thing that would distinguish him from a Targaryen was the small, red stained steel belt buckle with the head on a dragon on it.

His hair was tied up behind his head with a simple bit of string and he had no jewellery or finery on him at all. A long sword was strapped to the side of his horse, it had an accompanying dagger in front on the duel sheath. His stallion was absolutely enormous, a large black beast with hooves the size of her face it donned a tanned red saddle.

The prince surveyed the group for a few seconds, lingering on her father, her and her uncle. He smiled slightly at Oberyn and then looked to her cousins, inspecting each of them individually. The rest of the party started to flood in behind him. She recognised the olive skinned one that was donning a helmet. He had a pale blade at his side. _Arthur Dayne_ , she had heard the stories like any other person, common or high had. Another man rode in without a helmet but with the same armour as Arthur, He had short golden hair, he also had a lion emblazoned on his chest plate. _Jaime Lannister_. Others came in after him but they all made off to the sides.

Arianne expected stairs to be brought to help the prince of his large mount, however the prince simply stepped down onto one stirrup and jumped off. As he turned around, her uncle led the bow. The entire crowd went to one knee. The prince walked forward to her father.

“Rise.” He commanded.

The crowd rose again to their feet, Quentyn helped Arianne by grabbing her elbow. She shrugged him off and he looked forward again.

“The water gardens are yours, your grace.” Her father spoke from down in his chair. The prince nodded and opened his mouth. He reached out his hand and her father extended his own to shake.

“Thankyou prince Doran.” The Prince responded. “It is good to meet you after all this time, your home is beautiful.” This brought a smile to her father’s face and he nodded and thanked the prince. The prince went first to her father’s right.

He looked at Oberyn for a second before cracking a smile and embracing the red viper. “Its good to see you Oberyn.” Her uncle smiled back and replied.

“The pleasure is all mine, your grace.” This drew a snort out of the prince and he laughed.

“I thought I told you to call me Jon.” Oberyn laughed and shook the prince’s hand. They talked for a while, Arianne could not hear much but heard something about sparring and tomorrow morning. The prince then moved to Ellaria who stood next to Oberyn. He pulled her hand up from her side and kissed her knuckles just below her rings.

“Lady Ellaria, you look radiant today.” The comment caused Ellaria to blush, and she thanked him for the comment.

He then doubled back, and she saw him approach her. She let out a deep breath and calmed herself. He stopped in front of her and then inspected her for another few seconds. Like he did to Ellaria, he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. He maintained eye contact in the process and opened his mouth to speak.

“Princess Arianne, it is lovely to meet you, I see that the tales of your beauty have not been exaggerated in the slightest, if anything, they do not do you justice.” This drew a heavy blush from Arianne and he seemed to smile at her reaction.

“You look very handsome yourself your grace.” She found herself replying.

“I look forward to talking to you more at the feast.” He said. She nodded and watched as he conversed with her brothers. He gained some respect in her eyes when he spent a good minute with each of Oberyn’s daughters, asking them questions and kissing each of their hands. Loreza seemed absolutely in love with the prince, the seven-year-old looked at him with fascination and large eyes. The party then disbanded, and servants showed the riders to their chambers. The lesser knights had shared quarters near the servants however the king and his higher born acquaintances were placed in the guest house.

\------------------------------

Arianne had returned to her chambers to get ready for the feast that night, her, Nymeria and Tyene had gotten ready together and currently she was helping Tyene apply her eye makeup while Nymeria was laying on her bed casually chatting.

“So Tyene, what did you think of the prince?” Nymeria laughed. Tyene turned around from polished metal mirror.

“When he kissed my hand and called me ‘lady’ I got slick between my thighs.” Tyene replied. Arianne gasped and shook her head. She would never understand how her cousin managed to be aroused all the time.”

“Don’t make that face Arianne, he’s so handsome!” Cried Nymeria. Arianne rolled her eyes and focused on Tyene’s makeup again.

“I think she is jealous Nym.”

Nymeria chuckled and stood up, walking toward the door, Tyene quickly finished off her face and stood up as well, Arianne moved to the door and Tyene approached as well, stopping however before she reached the door.

“Come on!” barked Nymeria, who had been ready an hour ago and was anxious to get to the feast. Tyene slid her hands under her dress and pulled, her small clothes appearing around her ankles, she lifted a foot and then pulled them off entirely.

“For the prince!” Tyene said, smiling slyly.

\----------------------

Arianne and her cousins had arrived earlier than most and had been joined by Obara who had put on a dress which was rare for her cousin. Nymeria and Tyene had teased her about it but she had threatened them and insisted that she would make an effort on special occasions. The hall slowly started filling with people, her cousins went in and took their seats at the lower table and started conversing. Almost the entire lower table was taken up with her cousins, along with Arthur Dayne and Jaime Lannister.

She was to be escorted to her seat by the prince. Her uncle arrived with Ellaria on his arm and two of her cousins by his feet, he and Ellaria ushered them to their sisters. Later her father was wheeled in by Areo who had even dressed up for the occasion. They were just waiting for the Prince, who swiftly arrived.

She was taken aback when she saw him, he was dressed in a traditional Dornish silk long coat, while usually gold, the one the prince adorned was pitch black with red embroidery, in the shape of the three headed dragon that lay over his shoulders, it was tied with a simple red band at the waist. The Prince had let his hair down at it lay just above his shoulders.

“Princess Arianne, you look even more beautiful than earlier, I wouldn’t have thought that possible.” He approached her and said. She had blushed and responded with compliments about his outfit and about how regal he looked. She moved to his side and looped her arm through his, their hands brushed as they linked arms which had made Arianne go red in the cheeks. He smiled at her and then looked forward, waiting for the herald.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Doran Martell prince of Dorne, lord of sunspear, Prince Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand, Princess Arianne Martell and Crown Prince Jon Targaryen, first of his name, prince of dragonstone, ironbane, heir to the seven kingdoms.” Cried the herald.

\------------------------------

** Jon POV **

Jon proceeded through the hall of the Water Gardens. All heads were pointed toward him, many would look over and then whisper to their neighbours. Jon very much liked the Dornish coat that he had found in his trunk, with a note from his father. A gift Jon had appreciated very much, it was certainly cooler than a tunic and looser too which Jon had been extremely thankful for. He escorted Arianne down the centre of the hall toward the high table at the end.

He walked around to his seat, next to Doran and Arianne, on Doran’s other side was Oberyn and Ellaria and behind them standing guard was Areo Hotah, Jon wanted to talk to the Norvosi warrior. He had heard of his feats in battle and wanted to hear them from the man himself. It would however be inappropriate to neglect the Prince and Princess of Dorne in lieu of a guard. He pulled Arianne’s chair out for her and sat down next to her.

Food was promptly brought out and served, as was wine. Jon had always been a fan of Dornish wine, it tasted better than the horsepiss that the crownlands produced, the only thing that could top it this side of the narrow sea was an Arbour gold. However, Jon was always of a fan of the Northern Ale. It wasn’t nice, but it had soul.

The feasting was done, Jon had made idle conversations with Doran and Arianne, even talking to Trystane and Quentyn about fighting. Jon turned to Arianne.

“I hear you like riding?” Jon spoke. Arianne raised her eyebrows at the question and Jon noticed her face lighting up.

“I love riding, its my favourite thing to do, its so nice having the breeze in your hair, I love riding on the beaches by Sunspear, I used to do it with my mother sometimes.” She continued talking for a few minutes about her horse and her favourite routes to take.

“There is this beautiful natural pool that I go up to sometimes, it feeds from the mountain and the water is cool, I love going there on a hot day the wise women say that it is enchanted.” Arianne kept on.

“That sounds amazing, I would love to see this enchanted pool.” Jon asked, looking deep into her eyes.

“We could go tomorrow your grace!” She replied eagerly. Jon laughed and agreed, he was interested to find out more about the mysterious princess of Dorne, in a less formal setting.

“Could we go at about noon, I am sparring with your uncle in the morning,” he said, gesturing to Oberyn who looked over and smirked.

“It shouldn’t take long, I’ll have this baby dragon on the floor within minutes.” The red viper said. Jon mocked hurt and then scratched his head.

“That’s not how it went last time, was it Oberyn.” Oberyn smirked and started into a response to the dig that Jon just threw his way.

“I enjoy wine before a fight, I believe last time I had a little too much.”

“Hah, the red viper cannot hold his alcohol,” Jon said.

“That’s not what I said.” Oberyn and Jon had completely forgot about Arianne who was watching the exchange.

“So either you can’t hold your wine better than me or you are a worse fighter because I remember winning that fight, and if it wasn’t the wines fault then it must have been yours Oberyn!” Jon had caught him out and had backed the viper into a corner. Oberyn smiled widely.

“I accept your challenge!” Oberyn said, drinking his goblet of wine down all in one. Jon preceded to do the same. Oberyn then called for more wine and then proceeded to refill his and Jon’s goblet to the brim. They continued the contest as Arianne looked on fascinated. Oberyn’s daughters cheered on their father while Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime cheered on their prince. Arianne decided to remain neutral, not cheering for either.

The two men were both sufficiently drunk when the music picked up its pace and volume. Meaning that it was the time for dancing. Many people feasting on the long tables along the hall got up and found partners. Jon stood up, downed his last cup of wine and then offered his hand to Arianne.

“A dance princess?” He asked, surprisingly regally for a man who had drunk almost half a case of fine Dornish red. She accepted and stood up, walking with him to the dance floor. They were off on one of the corners and they stopped holding hands and faced each other. Arianne placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around the back of her waist. She smirked and leaned into Jon.

“Lower.” He smiled at her comment and moved his hands to her behind. Squeezing slightly. Arianne relished in the feel and started to sway. She noticed Tyene and Nymeria over his shoulder and smiled at them sweetly. Jon and Arianne continued to sway, Arianne getting closer and closer to Jon as the song went on, until the band started a different song. A different song usually meant that you switch partners if you were offered. Tyene came over and approached Jon.

“Your grace may I have a dance?” Jon looked at Arianne who smiled and Jon proceeded to let go of her arse and switch to Tyene while Arianne moved to dance with Trystane.

Jon started with Tyene, occasionally spinning her, until the music started to slow and everyone once again started swaying, Tyene rested her head on Jon’s shoulder.

“I love dancing, it makes me feel so free, especially when I’m wearing no small clothes!”

Jon hiccuped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amended a few mistakes that were brought up in the comments. Thanks guys for pointing those out.


End file.
